Maybe Tomorrow
by Sarcasmispoetry
Summary: Mikan. Wait a minute, just hear me out. This time I promise, I'll put you first. Turn around now, your heart can't let you walk away.I'll do what it takes to have your memories back...with a song I made from the heart. Maybe tomorrow u'll say that ur mine
1. Train of Memories

**me: Hello guys! I've got this thing on my mind for a several weeks now...I just didn't have the time to encode it...So it's tragic story...please don't kill me if you hate it...flames are accepted but good reviews are better...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't accuse me of claiming this anime mine 'coz...GAKUEN ALICE is NOT mine..got it?**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**A Train of Memories**

Mikan woke up from a dream she can hardly remember. She glanced at her alarm clock and found out that it's still 6 am. She figured out that she still got 1 hour to prepare for school. Too early, huh?

"(sigh) Maybe I can go for a morning walk today! It's really seldom that I wake up this early. And besides, I still have 1 hour before school..." she said to herself. Which reminds me of the word soliloquy--that means tang to oneself and therefore, the first stage of being crazy.

She undressed her pink pjs and quickly took a shower, and slipped her uniform on her. She walked out of her one-star room and while walking, she tried to recall everything that she had gone through...

She can still remember the very first time that she met her bestfriend, Hotaru. She had the same cold amethyst eyes that day but Mikan knew more than that≈she knew that beneath the inventor's composed face, beneath it is a hidden warmth that only few people can notice. Her journey to follow Hotaru was the one adventure that she couldn't forget, for it led her to a wonderful place: Alice Academy. And then she wondered, What would've happened to my life if I didn't follow Hotaru? She would be a person with no direction in life then┘she answered her own thoughts.

Her mind drifted to a school of alices, as she can still remember the pain and rejection when she first stayed in the academy. The feeling of being an outcast and her triumph to win her friends' sympathies. She had really gone through so much within a short period of time...

Reminiscing her past kept her busy until she came back to reality and realized that she already reached a certain tree-- a tree, which is one of her memorable spots in the academy. Most memorable, actually. It was the Sakura Tree.

Then there she saw a familiar raven-haired lad, sound asleep under the shade of the blossoming Sakura Tree. She remembered her every thought of the sleeping flame caster. The first time they met, the times they had helped each other, the time he had teased her and the time he made her smile.

Suddenly, Natsume stirred and woke up from his deep slumber. His eyes fluttered open as he revealed his fierce crimson orbs. No one can resist that stare, but fortunately, the cheerful nullifier can.

"Oi, what are you doing up this early?" he asked as he tried to put himself in a sitting position. The cheerful nullifier stepped back a little before she replied, "I woke up so early so I decided to have a morning walk," Then she sat down beside the kuro neko while he inched away from the brunette, pretending to be disgusted. "I already told you to stay away from me," he mumbled as he looked away to hide his blush. The tangerine-named girl pouted. "And I told you that I'll remain as your friend," she murmured that didn't escape the ears of Natsume Hyuuga.

But her cute, pouting face rapidly disappeared when a question she just wants to ask to anyone was lurking inside her head. "Natsume?" she said and glanced at the crimson-eyed boy beside her. He didn't respond. "What if..." she started, she was hesitating to ask him this question. He still didn't respond. ⌠What if I forget about my friends, this Academy, my grandpa, Hotaru-chan, my past and...you?" she finally said it. She was relieved to get it out of her mind. Someone can at last answer her. But in Natsume's part, he was rather scared that this is a sign of something┘ something terrible that will happen...SILENCE...

For the first time, the black cat did not know what to do or say. It was just too weird for the dense Mikan to ask a question as serious as that. "What made you ask that?" he quickly gave back a question to avoid answering. "Huh? What made me--Hmm...let's see...this morning I just overlooked at my life and discovered how colorful it was. But then I was curious if I never known or perhaps forgot everything about it, what would be the reactions of the people around me?" she explained. She's really become wiser. The first time he met her she was 10, and now she was 13. Yes, she's been through a lot of things, and rough time, maybe, she matured a little. I have to confess to her today... something must be bugging her. _It would be better if she had someone to lean on...me..._ the ruby-eyed boy thought.

"NO...THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN..." he finally broke the silence. "Even though you're a baka you're not that stupid to easily forget your past and everything..."

Mikan pouted at the fact that Natsume called her a baka or stupid. But before another war will rage, the brunette remembered about the time. She looked at her watch and..."Oh no, I'm gonna be laaaaaaaaaaaate!!" she shouted from the top of her lungs and quickly bid goodbye to the bewildered raven-haired boy. He quickly grabbed her wrist and said, "Meet me here this afternoon...I've got something to tell you..."The auburn-haired girl had no time to think of an answer so she nodded and swiftly escaped Natsume's grasp. And that was the time when the poor kuro neko will ever see the optimistic side of Mikan Sakura...

**Okay, I'm done with the first chapter...!! Watch out for the next one..I'm sure this will be exciting..credits to miraclewish68, Pau-chan...!! Yehey..natsumikan383 signing out...**

* * *


	2. The Accident

**Hey I'm back...it's my first time to update twice in one day so don't blame me if I'm sooooooooooo hyper!!**

**Supermegaultramegaoverhyper NatsuMikan383 signing in...!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said, I don't own Gakuen Alice...just this plot, k? ****Chapter 2 **

* * *

**The Accident**

She scurried through the hallway, trying to catch her breath as she ran carelessly. When she arrived in the classroom.  
"I'msorryI'mlatebecauseIdecidedtogoforamorningwalkthen--" she said in one breath that the students didn't understand a word she said, but she stopped when she saw the giggling faces of her classmates.

"Mikan, I think that was the longest word in the dictionary! You really studied English, huh?" Anna said. "Relax, Mikan. Narumi-sensei hasn't arrived yet," Yuu said. "Yeah, it's your lucky day!" Nonoko said. The brunette girl smiled the widest smile that her classmates ever saw. They never thought it would be the last... "

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuu!!" the nullifier said as for the umpteenth time, she attempted to hug her so-called bestfriend. But all she got was--

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

By the time she got hit, she closed her eyes and felt the pain. Last week, her head started aching because of Hotaru's baka shots. But she just ignored 'coz she thought it'll just go away. She tried hard to look at the amethyst-eyed friend of hers. The ice queen's face was stoic as ever, has a heart as hard as rock, but for Mikan, a friend that will help her in times like this. But now, she didn't. "Hotaru...why aren't you helping me? Hotaru..." the cheerful girl said before she fell into a deep sleep.

Mikan flew all the way across the classroom. I bet it had a big impact on her; it was a quintuple baka shot! Now Iinchou,  
who usually helps the poor girl up, scrambled across the room. "Mikan-chan, are you all right?" he had said in his usual worried tone while offering a hand to the person on the floor. It wasn't long until he noticed the sticky red subtance that oozed out from the brunette's head. Blood.

"Oh no, Mikan-chan's head is bleeding!" he sounded like he was announcing it to everyone. He hurriedly got the the injured girl in his arms and ran towards the door. Mikan's closest friends came with him, too. And that includesthe cause of this fuss--Hotaru Imai.

Just as they ran through the slippery hallway, they happened to pass by a certain raven-haired boy and another blondie who carries a bunny. "What happened?" Natsume asked while he started to run as well. He faced the ice queen and confonted her, "What did you do to her now? This looks serious, damn, her head is bleeding!" he said. Bowing her head shamefully was all the blackmailer can do. Worried, the pink-haired girl named Anna, answered the kuro neko. "Imai-san's baka gun was too powerful for Mikan-chan to take..." she softly said. The raven-haired boy faced Hotaru again. "I swear I'll burn you into crisp after she heals!" the flamecaster spat. Then his attention was diverted back to the unconcious brunette who was in Iinchou's helpful arms. "Where are you taking her?" he quickly inquired.

"To Hotaru's brother," Yuu shortly answered as he tried his best to hasten his pace. And when they arrived in the administration building..."Where is my brother?!" Hotaru asked one of the staff as she cocked her baka gun, ready to fire!

"Where is he? Tell me! NOW!!" she demanded eagerly. One of the people there who had enough courage to answer her stepped forward. "Ano...Gomene Imai-san. Your onii-chan isn't here anymore. He...transferred to another Gakuen," the person (a/n: specifically a girl, Go girl power!) said and hid behind the storage room before the raven-haired inventor grabs her and shoots the baka gun directly at her. Momentarily, Hotaru was shocked but then she realized that it wasn't the time to be shocked. Her bestfriend is dying! "Damn it, to the hospital!" she said.

Before Yuu can carry Mikan, he quickly got the brunette in his arms. He smirked to Yuu. "Have some rest, I think this baka has troubled you enough" Natsume said and they all started running again. Iinchou half-heartedly smiled and laid on a narrow but long chair. (a/n: I mean, like a sofa) Back to the others, the kuro neko was close to crying and repeatedly said the words..."Hold on Mikan, hold on! I still haven't confessed to you yet. Please, don't die!" and with that, he accelerated greatly until they all reached the hospital. The bloody girl was swiftly carried to the emergency room and the gang all sighed in relief. They were running for almost 30 minutes now! That sure was tiring.

As for Hotaru, she kept blaming herself for what happened. She stayed in a corner and her bangs covered her eyes. "Mikan, please forgive me...and please...please live..." she prayed. Suddenly, a cold hand reached Hotaru's shoulder. It was Ruka. The purple-eyed girl couldn't contain her tears anymore, and so she bursted out crying on Ruka.

The animal boy comfortedly patted the girl in her back. "Just cry it all out. MIKAN WILL BE ALL RIGHT," the blond-  
haired boy comforted. "Don't worry, we all know she's strong..."

Then the ER's door flung open and a man wearing a white robe came out. _Probably the doctor_.

* * *

**Yeah yeah it's short...but at least I updated...!! So, let me ask you, did you dropped by a review already? If not, then I'l annoy you until I run out of my ChinkyWinky energy, and fortunately, my energy is rechargable so..GOOD LUCK..!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu Pau-chan for correcting some of my grammatic errors. (That was soo kakkoi of you) So, I'm looking forward to our joint account, miraclewish68!!**

**Hmm...should I sign out now? Yes!**

**natsumikan383 is signing out.**

**natsumikan383 is signing in.**

**natsumikan383 is signing out.**

**natsumikan383 is signing in.**

**natsumikan383 is signing out.**

**natsumikan383 is signing in.**

**natsumikan383 is signing out.**

**natsumikan383 is signing in.**

**natsumikan383 is signing out.**

**natsumikan383 is signing in.**

**natsumikan383 is signing out.**

**natsumikan383 is signing in.**

**HAHA...my classmates always do this in YM...pretty annoying, ne? That's why I'm doing it to you...What to do for Chinx to stop annoying the readers? **

**REVIEW! And I'm really hungry nowadays...(stomach rumbling)..eheh..literally...**

**So I finally decided to vanish from your screen and your life but first--**

**_Natsume: Cut it out already! Or else..._**

**Ehehe...actually, I'm running out of energy!! There's a brown out so I won't be able to recharge and besides**

**_Hotaru: Baka, do you want to lose your memory too? (prepares the baka gun)_ **

**Ah..N-no...not really...I still want to remember my new ideas for my coming fics**

**_Everyone:_ _Just stop it!! Go home and get lost!!_**

**(crying waterfalls) Ok, I get it! I'm annoying...so please don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Hey you, why are you still reading this? Don't you know that you're just wasting 5 minutes of your life just by reading this? Duh? I'm just typing senseless words and you're still reading it?**

**_Everyone:_ _SHUT...UP...!!_**

**Kk, I'm going to sleep...see you in my dreams...!!**

**I'm finally, seriously, whole-heartedly signing out. Ja ne! And did I just mention to leave a review? Please do..Buh-bye!**

**natsumikan383 is signing out!!Hyper!Hyper!**


	3. Mikan's Death?

**Yep, here's my chap 3. My apologies to those who read this and I kept you waiting. Really I'm sorry. Flame me if you want...at least you gave a review to me. But please do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any characters in this story. **

**NatsuMikan383 signing in LazzY mOoOde**

**Mikan's Death?**

"Are you Sakura Mikan's friends?" the doctor, named Ogarasawa Mitsuki, said. "Yes" Anna replied. "Father, is Mikan alright?" Nonoko asked and went to her father. "Father?!" everyone except Hotaru and Natsume shockingly said. "Hey, it's not the right time to be fascinated, guys. All that's important now is Mikan" the pink haired girl said while smiling. "We know," Sumire, who was surprisingly there all along said. "So tell us doctor, how's Mikan? Did she make it?"

"Actually...we can't determine that. She's still in comatose due to extensive brain damage. Her skull must've been damaged many times and it was surprising how she survived all that during the past days" the doctor explained. "Maybe this time, her skull couldn't take it and so, there was internal and external bleeding. She's still lucky that she's still in comatose than being dead," he added.

"C-Comatose?! Oh no, it's all my fault, it's all because of me! She's suffering because of me...I never cared about her feelings and now...she's..." Hotaru said desperately, like she was having hysteria, while her tears were endlessly falling. "No, it's not your fault. It's all an accident. You didn't like this to happen, did you?" Ruka said while patting her back gently and was enough to calm her down--a bit.

"You know, they say you never miss the water until it's gone. And it is her fault. Obviously, you're just saying that to calm her down, Ruka" Natsume said bluntly. The ice queen wiped her tears and managed to say softly, "Thank you, Ruka" while the animal boy blushed and looked away. "Don't worry, I'm always here for you," he said.

"Ne, can we go inside to see her?" Nonoko asked her otou-san. "Of course" her father said. "But please wear these masks and hospital gowns. You wouldn't want to worsen her condition, right?" The dark blue-haired girl smiled. "Hai!"

Sumire opened the door quickly and entered the room. She saw several tubes connected to Mikan's body and in that instant, she knew that one mistake with those tubes can kill Mikan here and now. "Mikan-chan, get well soon" Yuu said softly and with a bitter smile. He had always idolized Mikan's bright smile and he feared that he will not see that again after this incident. "Gomene, Mikan. I never thought that this would happen to you just by my stupid inventions. I still want you to feel that you're treated the right way. It's what you deserve, anyways. Please live" hey, that was the ice queen, she said exactly those words as she held Mikan's cold hand.

The gang exited the room with one final glance to the brunette. Only Natsume and Hotaru were left in the room. "Why...?" the flamecaster said while staring at the sleeping beauty on the hospital bed. "You know what I feel about her. I know you know that. You know...that I can't live without her smile, and that I will protect her no matter what" Natsume said while Hotaru couldn't help to bow her head down as a sign that she was ashamed.

"And I didn't even have the chance to confess to her. Did you know that if this didn't happen, probably, we were in the Sakura Tree and I'd be confessing to her? And now...how could I confess to a sleeping girl? How could you do this to her?" he added with a heavy heart. And then the sad look on his face became angry. "Or did you do this on purpose? So I would cry for her and you can take pictures of me while crying then you'll sell them to my fan girls? So, are you happy now?" he sarcastically said.

"No, I'm not that greedy, Hyuuga. Even though I care a lot about money, I care about Mikan more. Can't you see that I'm crying? I'm blaming myself! And for the first time in the past years, I showed my emotions. I couldn't contain it anymore" she said and finally faced the furious raven-haired boy. "The block of ice that once surrounded me melted when I saw Mikan bleeding and suffering..."

"Enough!" Natsume said through gritted teeth. He clenched his fist and was about to burn the stoic inventor into crisps. "You wouldn't want to do that, Hyuuga. Remember, I did this to Mikan. And I can do this to you...with no regrets," Hotaru said in her deadliest tone as she prepared herself for the attack of the crimson-eyed boy.

But before a war could rage, the auburn-haired girl's hand started moving. The raven haired girl was startled and held Mikan's hand tightly, sqeezing it as she was saying, "Mikan? Mikan, wake up!" The raven-haired boy stood there, shocked of how Mikan recovered that fast from comatose; it usually takes days before a patient can recover from that state, right? After all, he was a genius. He's supposed to know all these things. But Mikan was different.

The tangerine-named girl began to stir, until she fluttered open her beautiful chocolate orbs. But her eyes didn't show any emotion at all. It seems as cold as Hotaru's eyes. That cheerful look on Mikan was gone and she remained silent...

**Gah, I finished it. Of course it's short. But why are you reading it anyways?! It's so dramatic and not so many people appreciate this. It's our semestral break so I'm making the most out of it. And this was what I got. Tch.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing out!! LazzY mOoOde**


	4. Only Hope

**

* * *

**

It's been a long time, ne? Oh well, I'm not so energetic nowadays but at least I'm in the mood to write this! Actually, I'm currently writing chap 6 which is written in my fanfic notebook. I'm really sorry I updated late because I've been looking for my fanfic notebook for weeks! Really, I'm a messy person...and seriously suffering from short term memory loss...hehe...remember Dory from 'Finding Nemo'? Yeah, I'm almost like that. So forgive me and forget it. Just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Are you suffering from short term memory loss too? I already said, I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!**

**NatsuMikan383 blasting in!! ^_^

* * *

**_**Preview...**  
**The tangerine-named girl began to stir, until she fluttered open her beautiful chocolate orbs. But her eyes didn't show any emotion at all. It seems as cold as Hotaru's eyes. That cheerful look on Mikan was gone and she remained silent...**_

**Chapter 4  
****Only Hope**

"Mikan, are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Hotaru bombarded the brunette with questions. "Please, just answer my stupid questions!" she desperately yelled in an obvious worried tone. The nullifier blinked her chocolate orbs innocently. But before she could even open your mouth, the great kuro neko just said the nicest greeting you can get after waking up from a coma. Ugh, I'm writing irony here!

"You finally woke up, idiot" the crimson-eyed boy said.

The auburn-haired girl blinked once again. "What?" she said dryly, as her throat was parched for she just recovered from a comatose state. "Who...who are you? And what am I doing here?!"

She went hysterical and almost pounced on the two raven-haired teens, but the dextrose held her back and it would be painful if she moved any further. Nonetheless, she was still struggling to break free.

Panic-stricken, Natsume and Hotaru tried to still maintain their cold fronts and looked at each other quizzically. "Stop the prank, it's not funny anymore. This can't be serious!" the ice queen was the commented lightly. Her lips trembled as she spoke. "Tell me it's all a lie..."

The brunette stopped and calmed herself down. Her eyes flickered for a moment with anger, and as if Hotaru's cold voice made her wake up and became aware of everything.

Then suddenly, Mikan put her hand on her head, wincing in pain. "Mikan!" Natsume moved closer to the brunette. "Are you okay?" he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

The nullifier slapped the flamecaster's hand and stated venomously, "Don't touch me!"

Natsume distanced from Mikan and went back to Hotaru's side. This couldn't be happening. If this was a simple prank or trick, they would have discovered from the very start. Eyes hidden behind his raven locks, Natsume said through gritted teeth. "Mi-kan"

The brown-eyed girl looked up, as she felt that someone just called out her name. While her eyes were shining in curiousity to know whether it was her name or what, the kuro neko bolted out. "This is impossible!" with the last remark, he marched out to the door and slammed it shut. And Mikan was left on the starchy white hospital bed and remained silent as she was clueless about everything.

Outside, the gang was waiting when Natsume bursted out from the door. "Is she awake?" startled, Nonoko asked. "Yes..." Natsume trailed off. "And she got an amnesia" he finished which made his 'friends' jaws drop to the floor.

"WHAT?!"

The flamecaster approached the dark blue-haired girl who was sitting on a bench beside Koko. "Where the hell is the doctor?" he demanded. "He's doing an emergency operation right now. I think he'll finish about..." she stopped as she put a finger on her lip. Just then, she saw a figure emerging from the hallway. "...about NOW"

Nonoko ran to her father like a little girl. "Father, Mikan-chan has amnesia!" she informed. "So it's been confirmed..." frowning, it was all the doctor could reply for now. "What do you mean 'so it's been confirmed'?!" the raven-haired boy fumed, as he expected a better answer from the Nonoko's father. "She lost all her memories!! How can you stay so calm like that?" Natsume scowled.

"And how could you look so peaceful, when in here," Dr. Mitsuki pointed to the black cat's heart. "...you're in distraught and you're struggling to break free from a raging war?"

Natsume's scowled dropped when a small chuckle escaped from his lips. He turned to face Nonoko and asked, "What, is your father really a doctor or a poet?" the statement made everyone who paid attention giggle softly. "Or a fortune-teller, maybe," he muttered and stared into the doctor's midnight blue eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"We're not talking about me here, we're talking about Mikan" he said solemnly, which made the giggling students to stop. Sumire even gasped, as she never expected her idol to be this serious when talking about Mikan.

Nonoko's father calmly smiled. "If it's about Mikan, it's also about you right?" and his smile became the teasing type, or it converted into a smirk. Natsume looked away, who was blushing uncontrollably. Dr. Mitsuki let out a feeble laugh and tapped the teenage boy's laugh.

"Now that will quiet you down" the doctor mumbled as he ran a finger across his dark-blue, almost purple hair. While Nonoko smiled proudly at how her father handled such a guy like Natsume. He really had a way of getting what he wants.

"After my emergency operation a while ago, Mikan's CT Scans were given to me," the doctor explained. "I personally saw some parts of her brain was badly injured and I figured out that there's a possibility that her memories were erased"

"Will she get her memory back?" Ruka butted in, worriedly looking over to his raven-haired friend which had a desperate look in his eyes. The doctor nodded and said, "Actually, it depends..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"The memories of a person may be forgotten but it will never be completely erased. The information about her past was just locked up in a secluded part of her brain" he continued speaking, ignoring the sweatdrops of the teens listening to him. "All we can do now is to provoke that part of her brain to activate once again by showing her sentimental things and places that has most of her memories. There will be a time when the damaged brain cells can repair themselves in time and eventually bring back all her memories"

"That should be easy!" Sumire cheered. "Yes, we'll have to show her the things she liked before she forgot everything..." Yuu added. "We can buy her lots of Howalons!" Anna suggested. "Then we'll let her see her polkadot panties" Natsume remarked with a smirk, earning glares from everyone except for Sumire, who was laughing sheepishly. "What?" the kuro neko innocently asked.

"Seriously, this is no time to joke, Natsume-san," Ruka kinda scolded. "And did I said I was joking?" the flamecaster snapped back, scowling at his bestfriend.

"However..." the doctor took advantage of the awkward silence and continued with his lecture. The gang's excitement and eagerness to bring back Mikan's memory died down. 'Why does the word 'however' always ruin a perfect moment?' Natsume thought as he gave his sole attention to the guy wearing a white robe and a stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"If the brain cells are not used or reactivated in a few weeks' time, it may die┘together with Mikan's memories..." and that statement discouraged everyone. They say, time will heal everything. But in Mikan's case, time will make things worse.

⌠Can't an alice heal her amnesia?" out of the blue, Permy asked and stunned everyone. They waited eagerly for an answer, by every minute, the tension is building dangerously higher.

The doctor hesitated, and in a strained voice, he said, "Practically, No...But..."

Everyone silently rejoiced by the last word. 'So 'buts' could bring good news' Natsume thought. "But what?" the kuro neko asked impatiently, the suspense is killing him.

"But...someone we all know can heal her," he finally continued. "...if you're that desperate..."

"WHO?!" everyone shouted in anticipation.

Breathing deeply, Mitsuki Ogasawara spoke in a clear voice, "The leader of the Anti-Alice Organization...

...Niji Yuuki..."

"EH?"

* * *

**Oh yeah! I'm done! Did that make any sense? The one who can only heal Mikan is the leader of AAO, which is, not yet revealed in the manga. Some of my classmates say it's Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother, but I gotta better plan for her. So, if you ask me if Niji Yuuki really is the AAO's leader, then I'd probably say NO. Only Tachibana-san knows who the leader is. For Pete's sake, it's her own manga! And I almost forgot, I decided to add some humor 'cause I know it'll bore you to death if it's too serious. So what do you think? REVIEW!!!**

**Well then, did you like it? I'd like to credits miraclewish68 for editing some of the chapters and for introducing Wish-chan to me. But we really didn't meet in personal. I mean, Pau-chan gave me a site about a fanfic about the 'New Trials of Card Captor Sakura, Syaoran and friends'. I'm addicted to it. It happened after Movie 2 and it explains about things like why the Clow Book was in Sakura's basement and the history of Clow Reed. Oh, sorry for babbling on about that, if you don't understand me, then just proceed reading to the last paragraph of my author's note.**

**I learned a lot of new words and tactics to avoid saying similar terms over and over again...I hate that! Anyways...if you like to read it then the URL is in my profile. Please consider reading it, it's really worth your while especially if you're disappointed about CCS' ending!!  
**

**You'd probably think I'm crazy, promoting other people's fics than mine. Honestly speaking, I'm not that good. But your little reviews serve as fuel to me. And mind you, there's a fuel crisis in my country! Hehe...get it? Oh nevermind. I'm signing out. I'll see you around peepz! Did I just say REVIEW? Oh yeah, I already said that. REVIEW!!!**

**NatsuMikan383 blasting out!!**

* * *


	5. Secret Lovers?

**me: Hey hey hey, I'm updating!! Yayy...so since one of my series fics was somehow finsihed, (I never really posted the ending yet because of a special promo) I can focus on this one from now on! Okay, let's get it ooooonnn!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice...(sigh) how I wished it was mine. (angry mode) But it's NOT!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Secret Lovers?**

Inside the hospital room, Hotaru decided to give the brunette some fruits (which she took out from her all-purpose backpack). Mikan suspiciously eyed the array of fruits in the raven-haired girl's hands. "Hmph. I don't wanna eat it. They might be poisonous. And...I don't even know you," the auburn-haired girl said as she shove away the fruits that Hotaru had given her.

"Just eat it. Trust me!" the amethyst-eyed girl assured, but frowning.

'A part of me doubts this raven-haired girl with purple eyes. But the other half of me says I can trust this person. Now...which side to buy?' Mikan thought as she locked stares with the stoic girl in front of her.

The nullifier raised her eyebrow. "Okay then, eat it first" Mikan suggested. "If nothing happened to you then it's safe...and if not..." Mikan trailed off while she smirked at the inventor. "I get it," Hotaru snapped and reached for an apple.

"You know, I don't think you got an amnesia. I think you just got a brain," Hotaru muttered before she took one bite of the tempting red apple.

As soon as she swallowed what she had eaten, the ice queen started to choke. "Uh...Mi...kan...he...help" the great Hotaru-sama said in vain as she held her throat. Crossing her arms, Mikan remarked, "I thought it wasn't poisonous. So you were planning to kill me after all,"

But when Hotaru still didn't stop choking and was starting to breathe heavily, the auburn-haired girl became worried. "Hey...was it really...poisoned?" Mikan asked. Still choking, the blackmail queen managed to say, "G..Get my...i-inhaler...it's...in..my backpack..!" and Hotaru started. 'She's got an asthma attack!' Mikan screamed in her thoughts. 'She's asthmatic?!'

"Oh my gosh! Raven-haired girl, hold on," the tangerine-named girl started to invade Hotaru's backpack. She pulled out things like what looks like a big gun which the word 'BAKA' embossed on its handle, a bottle of crab brains, then some pictures of Ruka...what?!

"My, my, this girl sure has a taste in boys," Mikan muttered as she saw the blond boy's picture. Hotaru quickly snatched it from Mikan's hand and said, "Quit...playing around! Give...me my..inhaler!"

"Okay, no need to shout. Ugh! You're hurting my ears," Mikan said as she scanned the backpack.

'Good for you. Talk about Karma' Hotaru thought. Then the brunette triumphantly found the inhaler and quickly gave it to the raven-haired girl. The inventor was able to breathe normally again, thanks to the inhaler...and Mikan.

"Are you alright?" Mikan inquired as she watched the raven-haired stranger struggle with her breath. "You're taking care of me when you're asthmatic?"

"Don't--you tell anyone about this. You saw my baka gun, right?" Hotaru warned as she glared at the brown-eyed girl who was laughing endlessly. 'Okay. This is totally freaking me out, not that I would ever admit! What happened to the dense Mikan? Did it fade away along with her memory?' she thought and started a glaring contest with the girl with warm amber eyes.

The glaring contest was interrupted when the door flung open and in came a familiar boy with black, spiky hair along with fierce crimson orbs who wears an intimidating blood red earring on his left ear. "Imai!" he shouted. The two girls' attention was on him now. "I know how Mikan will get her memories back," he coldly informed and put his hands into his pocket, regaining his good composture.

"Good," the inventor's voice rivaled the kuro neko's cold voice. But a certain auburn-haired girl butted into the conversation saying, "Do oranges have memories?" Sweatdrop. Oh yeah, Mikan, in japanese can mean oranges or tangerine.

"Mikan, you just threw off your brain! Maybe you can remember us now!" the blackmail queen sarcastically said. Mikan pointed to herself. "Wait, are you saying my name is Mikan?" she asked and laughed like it's the funniest thing in the whole world. She quieted down when the raven-haired people she was with were exchanging weird looks to each other.  
"Are you kidding? It's such a childish name!" Mikan whined. "Great...she finally admitted it..." Natsume muttered. Chuckling a little, Hotaru asked, "Ah, Mikan. Do you want more fruits? There's more in the cafeteria," And I'm hungry...  
she mentally added.

"Fine, do whatever you want," Mikan gave permission. The amethyst-eyed inventor looked sharply at the raven-haired boy and entrusting her bestfriend to him. Then Hotaru went out the room.

DOKI! DOKI! DOKI!

The raven-haired boy and the brunette were left in the cold room. 'Oh my god, why does my stupid heart beat so fast all of a sudden?!' Mikan thought, shifting uncomfortably on her hospital bed. She wrapped herself with the blanket and faced the opposite direction. 'Why am I nervous for some reason I don't know? It's like I'm going to discover something...shocking'

The kuro neko just stood still for her didn't know what to do, what to say nor how to act in front of the New Mikan. 'I never had a chance to tell her I love her...and now her memories are gone! I hope she would never change and will always remain as MY Mikan' he thought. And notice the emphasis on the 'my' word.

Then suddenly, a naughty idea struck Natsume's perverted and crooked mind. He smirked to himself.

"Mikan..." he finally broke the awkward silence. The brunette's eyes widened. It's like deja vu...she thought. She began to think when and where this scene had happened before. But in return, she got an awful headache. Oh, poor thing.  
But at least she managed to say, "What?" and she replied with a cold voice far from her cheerful and whiny voice before, that Natsume has fallen for. Anyways, he decided to continue what he had on his mind.

"Before you got amnesia..." the flamecaster began which took Mikan's interest right off the hook. She immediately sat up. "What do you know about my past?" she asked earnestly. A feeling of triumph washed over Natsume as his lips slightly twitched.

"Not much. But you know, you're one crazy girl who followed her bestfriend into a school of Alices. You were so loud, noisy and annoying. Me, being the fantastic guy I am, disliked you. So we were once enemies," the kuro neko told her. Ha! I knew it! Mikan thought as she nodded to the guy she was talking to, the sign of understanding what he was babbling about. But what did he mean by saying, 'we were once enemies'? So we're not enemies anymore?

"But everything changed when you started following me around...everywhere!" he stated more. The tangerine-named girl blushed at this. Then he continued, "Whenever I'm under my Sakura tree, reading my manga peacefully, you would always find a way to pop up everywhere I go," he dramatically sighed, as he narrated his made-up love story of him and Mikan.

She crunched her forehead in disappointment. She didn't like her past, AT ALL. I mean, she was a crazy fangirl before? She silently became grateful that she forgot her memories. Realy, not that she does have. "Oh, and one thing" he said, she jumped at the raven-haired boy's now-husky voice. He whispered to her ear, "You always showed your panties to me to catch my attention...and I used to call you...Polkadots..."

Her ears reddened, and...

SLAP!

"Pervert." she stated and laid down once again on the bed, wrapping herself with the blanket though she hated the scent it gave off--the usual hospital scent--which suddenly made her feel nauseous. He held the spot where she just hit him, and it stung a lot. Wow, she's hits strong...he thought. Sighing, he concluded his story softly...

"Until one autumn day under the Sakura tree, you confessed to me. And I felt the same way too. However, we decided to keep our relationship hidden for the time being.

Simply put, we were secret lovers..."

The sight of Mikan's jaw dropping to the ground is hilarious. Hotaru would really have fun if she took pictures of this scene.

**CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!**

Wait, what was that?

Oh, maybe Hotaru really DID have fun watching the whole thing.

"WHAT??!!" He smirked of the brunette's reaction. "Since when?"

Still not wiping that mischievous smirk playing on his lips, he responded, "Since before...until now."

-------------------------------------  
**NatsuMikan383: Okay okay, so how was it? I really had fun writing this chap. I mean, HOTARU? ASTHMATIC??? Lol...  
I can't believe I had that idea on my mind. And ooohh...What's Natsume up to this time??? Will she believe the kuro neko's crazy story? Even though it is a half-lie, and also the fact that Mikan really never did follow him around 'coz she's so dense to stalk him like he makes it look like. And one thing, if there will be a confession, Natsume will be doing it right? He's twisting facts so he can get away with everything! Oh, God. What will happen now? **

** CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE. THAT'S RIGHT. CLICK IT AND REVIEW!!! **

* * *

**NatsuMikan383: Okay okay, so how was it? I really had fun writing this chap. I mean, HOTARU? ASTHMATIC??? Lol.  
I can't believe I had that idea on my mind. And ooohh...Natsume's making his move! What will Mikan say? The initial reaction shows she was shocked. But will she believe the kuro neko's crazy story? Even though it is a half-lie, and also the fact that Mikan really never did follow him around 'coz she's so dense. If there will be a confession, Natsume will be doing it right? He's twisting facts so he can get away with everything! Oh, God. What will happen now?**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN HERE. THAT'S RIGHT. CLICK IT AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Confrontations Galore

**me: You know, I pity myself for not having so many readers, (I think) and all those typos, I'm really sorry about that. I'm not saying I'm stopping this...but I'm kinda addicted to writing this and I just had a perfect plot set on my mind. So I'll continue writing! Now all I had to do is write. And all you have to do is review! Bwahahha!**

**DISCLAIMER: Duh...do you really think I can own an anime-slash-manga? I couldn't even draw a cat properly. Meow.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing in!! Yipee! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****Confrontations Galore**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Simply put, we were secret lovers..."

"...we were secret lovers..."

"....secret lovers..."

His words rang in my head momentarily. I can't believe it. One day, I woke up to realize that I never knew anything about myself, my surroundings, the worried faces staring at me that time...nothing. And now, I'm in a room--ALONE--with a stranger claiming that he was my secret lover. Could this be happening? And out of instinct, my reaction was, "WHAT?!" I saw a smirk creeping up to the raven-haired boy's gorgeous face. Er...just forget that use of adjective.

"Since when?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Since before...until now." he answered. I felt my jaw drop. I really never had to ask that question, and the answer was obvious. He said 'were secret lovers'...then he's saying, 'since then, until now.' Ugh! I don't understand. "I don't even know your name," I quickly contradicted him, arms crossed. His lips twitched and introduced himself. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Age 15, Alice of Fire. But you really don't have to think about alices now," he said, I nodded, as if I understood what alices were. For what I know, it could be anything.

"I-if we're s-secret lovers,"--I was disgusted to say those words, it's as if I'm too innocent to use that--"Then why did we have to hide it?" I inquired hesitantly. He looked at me straight in the eye. "Because you're ugly," he replied straight-faced. WHAT???! I fumed. Now why in the first place did I fall in love to such arrogant, sarcastic, jerk, and perverted boy like him? If he's saying the truth. It's impossible. _He's_ impossible.

I realized all I can remember about love was a raven-haired...girl. Yeah, that raven-haired girl with purple eyes! But wait, LOVE...GIRL?! What, now? First, I have a secret lover, now I'm a lesbian? What's next? That my father's Zeus and I'm a fallen angel? _Great_. I don't have a clue about myself and this guy here seems to know things about my past.

I think I should trust him, _for now_.

He chuckled a little before saying, "I'm just joking, trying to make you smile. I never knew you'd take it seriously, though..." Grrrrrrrrrr. He's getting on my nerves now.

I said indifferently, "Oh, you're joking,har har..." I paused a little, feeling anger taking the whole of me. I was mad. Berserk mad. "Is that what you want me to say, huh?! Well sorry, it's NOT FUNNY!!!" I bursted out and tried to free my hand from the annoying needles that we're leashing me like a dog. My hands were curled into a ball of fists, ready to punch him right on his face. No, that was an understatement....I'm gonna kill this person!

But I was held back by the wires attached to my body. It hurt a lot if I moved too much like this._ Stupid wires._

For a moment, the guy's crimson orbs widened before he took in what was happening and went back to being cold again. "Mikan! Stop it!" he demanded and made me stop my frenzy. His voice kinda soothed me though I would die before I admit that. And that somehow-familiar smirk plastered on his face reappeared to see me calming down, as I felt my hands releasing the fist I had clenched a while ago. He leaned into me and kissed me in the forehead. Was he allowed to do that? "We hid our relationship because of some circumstances" he whispered, his minty breath tickling my skin. Kinda gave me goosebumps.

My forehead wrinkled from the confusion. "What circumstances?" I asked as he pulled away, I was kinda sad for that.

"First was, I have some business that I wouldn't want you to be involve with. Some...fans will be heart-broken, too," he muttered something to himself, but all I heard was 'especially my bestfriend' and he continued, "I just want to protect you. From Persona, from everyone...."

At least he's got a sweet bone in him. Whoa, stop! Did I just compliment this stranger? Well...I have the every right to, since he's my boyfriend. I giggled at that thought. He raised a delicate brow at me, "What's funny?" I tried to stifle a laugh at watching his expression and kept a straight face. "Nothing," I replied coldly.

His words never really sank into me but a word--rather a name, caught my attention. "Who's Persona?" I asked. I felt his eyes became wary as he murmured darkly, "You wouldn't want to know him" Okay, I'm just asking! Why become wary all of a sudden...out of the blue, I broke in a fit of laughter. Confusion was clearly visible in his face now. Ha-ha, he looks ridiculous.

"Wait, you're not joking with me all this time, are you?" He frowned, maybe of disappointment. "I mean, maybe you're just taking advantage that I'm clueless." I shut my mouth up. That was harsh. What if he's saying the truth? He must be truly hurt right now. But then, what if he was really tricking me? He'd be disappointed that his little prank didn't work on me. So why is that annoying smirk still on his lips now?

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said and leaned in again, closer, and this time, his destination was not my forehead. Damn it, he's gonna kiss me on the lips! "I can even kiss you now if I want to..." he trailed off as his lips neared mine. _Oh my_. My heart feels like it's gonna jump out from my rib cage! But I acted on impulse and...

**SLAP!**

The second slap from me. "Don't you dare, pervert" I warned him, eyes deadly. "Go away" I ordered as I looked away. I can't bear looking into those penetrating crimson eyes again. _I'll melt._

He jumped up, and tried to keep a reasonable space between us. He shove his hands into his pockets, and silently marched towards the door. Then he stopped, turned around and said, "Whatever you say, Mikan..." His eyes were full of hurt, and something more, like a sense of mock. He left the room and left me pondering.

Maybe he really cares for me a lot. He knows his limits, I'm irritated by him. He went away...what is this strange feeling of needing him? And regretting that I sent him away? Why does it feel so new when in fact, according to him, I fell in love with him before? Did I really have a secret relationship with him before? Or was he just bluffing? NO. I decided. I'm going to trust him until the time my memories come back. _If _it ever comes back. I tried to rest once again so I laid down back on my bed.

But before I could, the door opened and in came the same amethyst-eyed girl carrying a basketful of fruits. She put it on the bedside table and sat down beside me. "I heard all of that..." she said calmly. That? You mean the whole secret-relationship thing? I'm shocked. Was she eavesdropping? Or she just had a habit of eavesdropping? Oh well, that just means the same. I showed no emotion at all, but deep inside, there was panic. What would happen if anyone would find out? Will it be for the better? Or for the worse? I'd go for the worse.

"Heard of what?" I asked bluntly, trying to maintain a hint of boredom in my tone to avoid her being suspicious. The girl's eyes narrowed, and she said, "Don't play dumb with me. I know your 'secret relationship' with Hyuuga" Ouch. She really knew. SHE KNEW! Right now, I just want to run away and never come back. But these cursed dextrose forbids me to. And I knew I had no escape. Maybe changing the topic will throw her off-course.

"You know, I remembered something a while ago," I said, completely launching my plan to escape the raven-haired girl's interrogation. I noticed her eyes widen when she asked, "What is it?" My mind went blank. I haven't thought of that part yet. But in favor to me, my lips involuntarily curved upwards and words started to slip from my mouth. "I found out that you were my bestfriend..."

I quieted down. Really? Was that me speaking? Was I being possessed by a spirit? What if that excuse wasn't true? Then she would know I was just distracting her.

"Anything more?" she asked, eyes full of worry. I closed my eyes slowly, trying to remember something, and when I opened my eyes, I saw her still looking at me with the same purple, former-lifeless eyes. "No...Nothing..." I answered her question. The raven-haired girl hung her head in disappointment. "Eat more. Maybe it can help you a little," she said to me and walked towards the door. When she reached for the doorknob, a name so familiar came out from my own lips unconsciously.

"_Hotaru_...."

She turned her head towards my direction, eyes almost watery. "H-how did you know my name?" she stuttered. I shrugged, "I just did," and smiled to her. She nodded in response and went away. I'm healing, little by little._ All I need is time_, was my last thought before I snoozed away.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Just as Hotaru went out the door, she saw the kuro neko leaning on the wall, making her jump a little, as she was preoccupied by Mikan's 'name-calling' to her. "I found you," the boy with raven locks spoke in a tone of relief and wariness. The ice queen raised an elegant brow at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. And after being reluctant for a minute, she added, "And was it true? That you and Mikan already had a secret relationship before?"

The flamecaster seem to be taken aback by the sudden straight-forwardness of Hotaru and why she was revealing the things she knew that can be for blackmail-material. "It doesn't matter now, I'm gonna do something for her, this time..." Natsume trailed off. "I've gotta find Niji Yuuki."

The inventor's incredulous stare didn't escape the black cat's sight. But then, as emotionless as ever, she asked, "Are you _that_ desperate?"

She knew whom he was talking about. She knew, AAO's leader can restore Mikan's memory before it's too late. The crimson-eyed boy smirked mockingly to Hotaru, saying, "You better be thanking now, Imai. I'm doing a favor for you when you should be the one finding ways to heal Polka." He paused for a moment, and looked straight into the raven-haired girl's eyes. "Because you're the reason of all this mess. The root of things. The antagonist. So stop going around blackmailing my bestfriend because you don't have anyone to pick on anymore. Enough."

Her eyes saddened before looking away, still ashamed of the fact that she was the one who injured her bestfriend's head...and everything went downhill after that. She was careful, but not careful enough, because Mikan was human. And she was testing her inventions on robots. Because Mikan had emotions. Because Mikan was innocent and too kind-hearted.

With that final statement, Natsume stalked off, hands still in his pockets as usual. The amethyst-eyed inventor was left there, staring off to space.

"Mikan...just wait for me..." the flamecaster muttered before he leaped from the nearest tree he could jump to. And he leaped into another, and another, until he disappeared into the thick green forest.

* * *

**me: So, okay. It was a Confrontations Galore. I love the title, after all, everything about this chapter is about confrontations. Really, I had fun making Mikan's POV as it gives us some idea of what she's thinking. And oh, I was inspired by the Twilight Saga so if you notice any OOCness of Natsume, maybe that was partly from Edward's attitude or whatever. Yeah, I love Edward Cullen, too. So better be reviewing my stories or at least Story Alert them, like, at least I know that some people are actually reading this.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing out!! Yipee! Merry Christmas**!

CLICK THE BUTTON DOWN HERE OR ELSE A VAMPIRE WILL VISIT YOU TONIGHT! (evil laugh)


	7. Rain Clouds and Me

**Whoa! I can't believe it's already 2009! Anyways, thanks for all those who reviewed, you really helped me a lot. I took too long to update, but at least I did, right? Yes!! Let's be positive for the New Year. Hehe... BTW, if anyone ever is confused of their ages, I wanna remind you that Mikan is 13 years old here, while Natsume is 15, is it clear now? So please don't be shocked if Natsume seem so mature already. So...everything's cool? Great. Let's start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Duh. Just so you know, this is a disclaimer so what does a disclaimer do? Disclaim!**

**NatsuMikan383 signing in! [[[[optimistic mode]]]**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**"Rain Clouds and Me"**

**Natsume's POV**

"Since when?" she asked, but her voice seem far away.

Since when?! What kind of question is that? I told her we were--note that; 'were'--secret lovers. Oh well, might as well answer her stupid question. "Since before...until now." Her mouth agaped and I put all my efforts on composing myself from breaking into a laughing fit. Her forehead creased, an unconcious sign of stress and confusion, while she struggled to find her voice. Really, do I really surprise her that much? Tsk, tsk, tsk.

"I-I don't even know your name," she snapped but stuttered. Oh. Drat. I smiled wryly, I wasn't prepared for that sarcastic come-back. Now I'm doubting if this girl is still my Polka. Like I feel like an innocent kid that wants to go up to her and ask, "Hey, where's Sakura Mikan and what did you do to her?" How could someone so optimistic, so loud and cheerful girl, suddenly bump her head and turn into a person nearly as cold as me?

I mean, she WAS like my rain in the desert. She was rare, and so refreshing. So rare because most girls always woo themselves to me, and if not, they don't bother to approach me knowing I'll just glare at them. I do admit that I disliked her at first, but one day I just woke up and I felt incomplete without seeing her smile. Refreshing; because like rain, she continues to pour down on me, make friends with me, and I can't make her stop. No one can make the rain stop; everyone just wants it. She cleanses my once-so-lonely soul that I often almost forgot all about my dark past.

But...now, that she's like that...I started to think that I just had a mirage, and I lost her with a fierce blow of the wind. And the rain cloud disappeared; taking with it my hope, my inner peace...my love. Just like that. Just like that...

There has to be a way. No, there was a way. I'll force the wind towards me so the clouds will be dragged by it, I'll find Niji Yuuki no matter what. And I'll take my Mikan back. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Age 15, Alice of Fire..." Tch. Better not think about alices now or she'll throw me a train of questions! "But you really don't have to think about alices now," I quickly added, saving my butt for now. And stupidly, she nodded. Sheesh. Like she could understood what I was talking about.

She forced the words out of her mouth, "I-if we're s-secret lovers, then why did we have to hide it?" Now I was amused. Curiousity was well-concealed behind her words. This probably would be the time to tease her...

Locking my gaze with her blank coffee-brown eyes, I said bluntly, "Because you're ugly,"

Ha. Hahahahahahahah! A sudden flicker of anger in her eyes stopped me from having hysterics in front of her. She looked mad. Dead mad. Oooh, I'm scared! Hn. Sense the sarcasm? "I'm just joking, trying to make you smile..." I said lightly. "I never knew you'd take it seriously, though..." I murmured mostly to myself, full of wonder.

And her eyes suddenly came from brown to pitch black. I don't know if I was just imagining, but it's not a hyperbole either. She was trying to hold back her anger as she said a statement that really didn't match her fury. "Oh, you're joking,har har..." Silence. I expected her to sigh and just laugh it off. But no, instead she retorted, "Is that what you want me to say, huh?! Well sorry, it's NOT FUNNY!!!" Dammit! She's going nuts!

She struggled to break free from the dextrose, as I stood took an involuntary step backward. Her fists coiled into balls that can send me flying out the window. I froze in place, my eyes widening, as I tried to make my genius brain to make her calm. But then, I wasn't calm myself, too. So I put up again my cold mask and told her, "Mikan! Stop it!"

For a minute, she stared at me pleadingly. She wanted me to calm her, too. Well--at least that's in my point of view. She let loose of her clenched fists as my lips twitched upward upon seeing her gradually relax now. I brushed my lips on her forehead in a single stride, and muttered in her ear, "We hid our relationship because of some circumstances." I felt her shiver underneath me as I realized this was still all new to her. Well, me either.

I withdrew my face from hers as her forehead crumpled. "What circumstances?"

Easy. That's something I shouldn't even lie for. But if everything wasn't as messed up like this, the question would've been..."What would be the circumstances?" Honesty is the best policy, they say. I told her, "First was, I have some business that I wouldn't want you to be involve with. Some...uh,"--what do you call them? Stalkers? No? Oh...fans would be appropriate, but an understatement nonetheless--"...fans will be heart-broken, too."

Hmph. Ruka is far from a fan but he'll be broken-hearted, too. Hn. I don't have much competition, except that shadow freak that Mikan keeps hanging about. But still, Ruka..."Especially my bestfriend," I grumbled, and I don't know if she heard me or not. I looked at her face, seeking for clues that might give her away that she had heard my added statement, but she was emotionless. Just like HER bestfriend. Tch. Maybe she hadn't heard me. At all.

I went on, to cover up my sudden remark, "I just want to protect you. From Persona, from everyone...." I don't want anyone to hurt you. A sandstorm may come but I'll block it for you so just that you won't fly away. Too late, you already did. But still, from afar, I hope I can still protect the memory of my mirage.

Her eyes softened a bit, and a small smile tugged from her lips unconciously. Her eyes seem distant once again, then like she was enjoying some private joke, she giggled. Her laugh was music in my ears, and I don't want it to stop. But hey, why did she titter like that? Was it something I said?....Or I should really call the doctor to check up on her brain?

"What's funny?" One of my eyebrows pulled up.

Her face suddenly came back to her aghast expression, and icily said, "Nothing. Who's Persona?"

She changed the subject, could it be guilt? For making fun of me in her mind, at least. I've been thinking she's been making harsh remarks at me in her head, it's written all over her face! Pfft. Wait, what did she just say? She's asking about Persona?! I cautiously said, "You wouldn't want to know him..." I broke off mid-sentence when the girl of my dreams started chortling. No, guffawing. And extremely loud. I knew it, she's out of her mind already. Should I call the doctor now? Will it anger her? Why is she laughing? And why so loud, and out of place? What did I do to make her laugh like that? I was really confused. Well, not gender-confused, you dirty-minded fools!

The brunette managed to say, "Wait, you're not joking with me all this time, are you? I mean, maybe you're just taking advantage that I'm clueless." Shoot. I'm busted. I didn't know I was frowning then. I also didn't expect this from her. That kind of reaction? That would've hurt me if it was true. Well, it wasn't true so...and she's now uncaring anyways. She was laughing at me. Perhaps this was part of innocence...hmm??

She suddenly bit back her lip, so fiercely that if she pressed a little farther, it would bleed. My trademark expression suddenly crept up my expression as I processed that she was now contemplating at my role here. So she must be wondering how hurt I would be now. Oh well, let's play this game. "Do I look like I'm joking?" I crooned as I neared her lips. But with a blink of an eye, I felt a heavy hand on my cheek and it was now stinging with pain. She slapped me. The second time. I bet that wasn't too much of a good idea.

"Don't you dare, pervert. Go away," she said, authority in her voice. I was still locking my gaze with her, but then she broke away. Sure, I had nothing to do now for her to forgive me. I jerked away, positioning myself as far as I can get from her, but as close as I wanted. She was like a magnet, when I pull away, she just keeps withdrawing me in. And I can't fight it. I put my hands in my warm pockets, and wordlessly walked towards the door. Away from her.

But I can't say goodbye yet. I can't. What am I thinking? I still got to hunt down an AAO leader! Focus! I turned around to face her once again, she was in the verge of crying. "Whatever you say, Mikan..." and even though I'd be hurt to protect you, I'll do it. I promise. And behave while I'm gone, I joked in my mind. Unwillingly, I dragged myself out that room. To grasp that final straw. Still, I wasn't ready to go yet. So I remained lurking in the shadows. It was twilight now, and the moon was nowhere to be found. Maybe it was a new moon, I don't know. I don't care. To make it simpler, it was dark.

But then I saw the most person who I considered as that fierce wind that took away my rain clouds. Imai Hotaru. Blackmailer. Ice Queen. Annoying Genius. Traitor. Not to me, but to her bestfriend. She entered the room. I wonder if Mikan will relate anything to her? Maybe not. I slipped back to the entrance of the scope, leaning back to the wall.

Not so long later, the witch finally came out. The raven-haired girl seem to be in a good mood and was even smiling when she opened the door. She wasn't expecting me to see me there, as she flinched momentarily. "I found you." I mouthed. The blackmailer pulled herself together before jerking her eye brow at me. "What do you want?" she asked me straight-forwardly then paused. "And was it true? That you and Mikan already had a secret relationship before?"

Whoa. That was something. She just blew her cover because of that matter. Was she really that concerned of Polka? She better be blaming herself now because of Mikan's awful condition. Emotionally, of course. "It doesn't matter now," I hissed. "I'm gonna do something for her, this time...I've gotta find Niji Yuuki." I fervently said. Yes, I'm really gonna do that. And in case you'd burst out laughing like Polka, then I'm not joking, thank you.

She stared unbelievably at me and spat, "Are you that desperate?" Oh, and she had the nerve to question me like that. I put up a twisted expression, "You better be thanking now, Imai. I'm doing a favor for you when you should be the one finding ways to heal Polka," I retorted. I stared right through her purple emotionless eyes and harshly reminded her of the truth. "Because you're the reason of all this mess. The root of things. The antagonist. So stop going around blackmailing my bestfriend because you don't have anyone to pick on anymore. Enough." I was unusually calm.

I noticed she was affected by what I said and took advantage of the distraction. To escape any more probing questions. "Mikan...just wait for me..." I mumbled to myself before plunging myself into the treacherous forest. For Mikan.

I was jumping from tree to tree and I started thinking about the confrontations I just had, minutes ago. First was, Mikan's demanding voice, "Go away" she said. She really had that edge in her voice that made me back away. Well, not that I'm afraid of her but the way she's acting. She isn't the Mikan I know anymore. She was...turned upside down. And I know I deserve this anyway. Damn Karma.

Sudden flashbacks from the scenes before flooded my mind. I smirked, recalling her reaction about us being secret lovers and all that crap. I almost gave up my outrageous plan when she laughed at me and looked at me like I was crazy. Better thank my amateur acting skills for being so convincing. I never try it out, not like I need it anyway. Pfft. Even though she was smarter now, (and I don't know how that's related with amnesia) there was still a remnant of her old self. A memory of the noisy and whiny Mikan Sakura that I fell for. You got it right? Hn. She's a teeny, tiny bit dense. But dense enough to believe my made-up love story....

Unluckily, that Imai friend of hers...Tch...is just plain annoying. She was eavesdropping. As always. Always meddling with other people's businesses. Well, maybe that's her business.

CRACK!

I heard something cracked and before knowing it, I plummeted to the ground with a big THUD! I rubbed my sore butt as I got back on my feet. When I looked up, it was the place I was headed to in the first place; to find Niji Yuuki.

There, I stood in front of rusty gates which fenced a big, dark and eerie mansion, said to be AAO's hideout. It was located not-so far away from Alice Academy. What an irony. The haunted-looking castle-like house stood proudly in the heart of a forest of trees whose leaves have wilted, the howling of the wolves somewhere near the mountains echoing throughout the thick green haze. Skillfully leaping through a wall that served as the AAO's protection from outsiders, I didn't have a second thought of going through the thorny vines which surrounded the hedge-like structure to get was I wanted. Rather, who I wanted.

I could kidnap that Niji guy effortlessly before dawn breaks, and go back quickly to Mikan. I never even broke a sweat from my little intrusion. This was all too easy for me. My smile was smug as I jumped down to the grounds of the enemy's dark realm. Careful not to attract much attention, though people can't really help not to, I hid myself behind some bushes nearby. It was an act of cowardice, but it was the best way. From his cat-like view, he could see two bulky men in all-black clothing guarding the door like soldiers.

They're not Emo or Men in Black, right?...Right.

The probable AAO members had shot guns in their hands looked like some gangsters, ready to shoot anyone mercilessly, just to protect their hide-out. It didn't even scare me a bit. Ha. Those weapons are just so useless compared to my ever-so-useful alice. I inched forward but I heard someone gasp behind me. Before I even spun around, a strong hand covered my whole face. I couldn't see anything or who was doing this. Damn, I was spotted!

I tried making a little flame in my hand, just so my abductor would let go of me, but I couldn't. Why? There was only one person who can nullify my fire. But what would Mikan do in a place like this? Was she a...spy before she got amnesia? Huh? That doesn't make sense. Why would Reo...?

But before I concluded what was happening, my head swirled. No, I had to fight! I tried tugging my arm for the last time, but it was all futile. And my whole system shut down. Darkness enveloped me, plunging me into the abyss of unconciousness. Mikan...was my final thought before I was forced into dreamland.

* * *

**Yep, yep, yep! That's all for now. Sorry for making you bored by going through the conversations again, but in Natsume's point of view. I really really enjoyed writing this. Haha. Sorry if Natsume was kinda OOC, I was thinking about Jacob Black and Edward Cullen the whole time I was writing this. I kinda mixed their characters together, it was just an experiment. Anyways, I hope it turned out right, though. I already started encoding the next chappie, and it's in Normal POV. Just a little question guys, what do you prefer? NxM's POVs or Normal POVs?**

**ANSWER ME IN A REVIEW! (evil laugh)**

**NatsuMikan383 signing out! [[[[optimistic mode]]]**


	8. Friends will be Friends

**I'm making it up to you for not updating for a very long time. And of course I'll finish this fic! I just got distracted by reading Twilight Saga and all, but now my mind is up and running and ready to write. Hope you enjoy this chap! **

**DISCLAIMER: Pfft. Gakuen Alice? Mine? Impossible! I wish.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing in!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

** Friends will be Friends**

Mikan was discharged from the hospital after two days of stay. And even though she disagreed, Hotaru had aided her to her room and be her personal tour guide from now on. Then, the ice queen gave her a set of GA uniforms to put on during her come-back to school the next day.

"Mikan-chan! You're early today..." a certain pinkette remarked. The nullifier just brushed past her and went straight to her new seat, which was beside her bestfriend. "Why's she so cold all of the sudden? And we thought she only had amnesia..." Anna murmured to Nonoko as the latter nodded in agreement.

Class started when Mr. Narumi came wearing a costume of a clown. His grand entrance was he entered the classroom by juggling balls in his hands, and when he finished, "Ta-da!" The students remained silent. Some were starting to stifle laughs and giggles. Just seconds later, the whole class chorused into a big fit of laughter. Class that morning was uneventful.

During lunch break, Mikan sat on her desk quietly with a bored look on her eyes. Hotaru went out, desperately looking for some crab brains, so she was left alone. The raven-haired girl had narrated to her how she entered Alice Academy and explained how her alice works, too. The brunette was rather disappointed with her past life when her bestfriend confirmed that she was all bouncy and...as what Hotaru had described her before; annoying. She was a tad bit proud of once being a loser and earning her classmates' respect by passing the black cat's test. The brunette also liked the part of her who stood up to whoever she would have to face just to help her friends. She thought it was actually kinda...uh, sweet.

A certain boy with dirty-brown hair in spectacles noticed the brunette's far-away expression and approached her."Um... Mikan-chan? Are you alright?" Iinchou asked worriedly. The nullifier looked up, looking annoyed, "Why do you care, nerd?" she replied coldly. He winced at her harsh words. Yuu frowned, recalling that Mikan probably didn't know him since she had amnesia.

"I'm sorry for being rude, I forgot to introduce myself to you," he started. "My name is Yuu, by the way. Everyone calls me Iinchou, though."

The tangerine-named girl suddenly softened a little. She was wondered why the boy apologized for being rude when she misjudged him as a nerd. She then concluded that maybe the spectacle-boy was her friend so he was nice to her despite her arrogance. Mikan then let a small smile spread across her face as she fully looked up at the boy. "Perhaps you already know me before, since you called me by my name. Actually, you shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should be. For calling you a nerd," she said sheepishly.

Iinchou laughed lightly at that. 'She's still friendly, I can see that. Now why was Anna very angry with her? She goes about muttering something about Mikan being a snob and how it's not related to amnesia...' he thought. "Yes, we were friends. And It's fine, really. I was just checking if you were alright," Yuu said. "I'm fine, thank you," Mikan replied curtly. "Hey, so are we still friends up 'til now?" she added a question. "I-if you don't mind..." Yuu trailed off, hesitant that the brunette he was speaking now was not as friendly as the Mikan he knew before. "Sure," the auburn-haired girl answered lazily. With that, the illusionist mumbled "Thanks" before he went back to his seat.

Out of boredom, the brunette trotted down the classroom's narrow aisle, making her fellow classmates stop at what they were doing and gawk at her. She was just planning to escape the place and find her 'tour guide' because without the inventor, she felt like an alien in her own home planet. She scowled at their stares. Before she went out the door, she faced the gaping crowd, scowling fiercely, "Mind your own business." Everybody in the room flinched from the coldness of her voice. Mikan finally stepped out the door, leaving her classmates who were still dazed from her out-of-character words and actions.

"I thought she only has amnesia?" Ruka worriedly asked Iinchou. Anna butted in, "That's what I thought, too. But this morning when I greeted her, she just walked past me. And ignored me!" A dark-blue haired girl patted her friend's shoulder. "There has to be an explanation to this." Yuu suddenly interjected, "Wait!" the gang stopped in their tracks and looked at the class rep. "What, Iinchou? We don't have much time here. We only have lunch break to find someone who can explain this," a seaweed-haired girl said. Since Mikan's accident, Sumire had been worrying over her like a real friend. Well, she is. "I think you're just overreacting, guys. Mikan has amnesia, remember? So we're back to basics here. We just have to reintroduce ourselves to her in order to be friends with her once again," the boy with eye-glasses explained.

The animal lover, the pinkette, Nonoko and Sumire let out noises of realization and awe for the genius guy. Anna contradicted, "But did you just see what Mikan just said a while ago? She was acting like..."

"...Natsume-sama!" Sumire finished the gal's sentence.

Everyone pondered on that thought. Just then, the goofy mind reader had joined in the conference. "I'd been reading Mikan's mind since this morning..." he started. The others turned to him, now paying full attention to him. "It was nothing, really. I just found out that she thinks more about Natsume," Koko said impishly for the unwanted interest of his classmates. Permy raised a thin brow, "And why is that?" All she got was a freaky smile from the mind reader, giving her a I-know-something-you-don't-know look.

"Aw, come on!" she pressed. The mind reader shook his head, smiling teasingly. "Just spill, Koko-kun!" Anna said urgently making Koko blush before answering, "I really don't know. But she always addressed Natsume her..."--he formed two quotation marks with his hands--"...secret lover."

SILENCE.

"What?" The seaweed-haired girl bursted into hysterics. "This isn't the best time to tease poor Mikan-chan, Koko" Nonoko scolded. "But I was telling the truth!" the mind reader defended himself.

Ruka rolled his eyes before opening the door, "We've wasted enough time. Now let's go," he slipped through the door followed by the rest of the gang. While the blond-haired boy with ocean blue eyes deliberated on his bestfriend's whereabouts, the mind reader meekly followed him, but still sulking.

On the way, Anna asked stupidly, "Wait a minute, where are we going? Who's gonna explain Mikan-chan's behavior?" They were still running then, and Nonoko who was at the lead with Ruka and Sumire, had to look back to answer her friend's question. "Of course. My father," she chuckled before fixing her eyes on her running path again. The pinkette seem mortified at the obviousness that made her decelerate her pace.

Koko ran back to the girl's side, "Don't worry. You weren't the one who was being laughed at," he said to comfort her. Anna turned her head sharply to the boy beside her. "So it was true? You weren't joking that time?" she said incredulous. The mind reader shook his head. "Nope." The pinkette frowned. "Sorry for that. I really didn't mean to--" The eccentric boy interuppted, "It's nothing." And they continued darting towards the Academy's hospital.

"Otou-san!!!" the dark-blue haired girl called out once she caught sight of her father. "Oh. Nonoko, why are you doing here? Lunch break is almost over," the doctor glanced at his watch as he spoke. "Doc, we just want to know if you could explain some things..." Yuu started. Anna continued, "You see...Mikan walked out from the hospital with an amnesia. But she's out there somewhere with an attitude like Natsume-kun." The azure-eyed doctor stroked his chin, in deep thought. "Yeah. Just like a while ago, she said 'Mind your own business' and went out the door," Sumire added, mimicking the brunette's detached tone.

Ruka also did some explaining, with wistful eyes, he said, "And most of all, she doesn't smile anymore..."

"The Mikan now is the opposite of Mikan before." Nonoko concluded. Dr. Mitsuki's eyes widened in sudden realization. "That's it!" he mysteriously said. "Uh, what's it?" Permy asked. "The case of amnesia among alices are rare. So when it happens, it has more side effects than with normal people," the doctor explained. Koko, who was quietly listening to the conversation, nodded in understanding as it seemed that he already knew what the doctor's gonna say.

"Well sorry if we didn't study medicine that we didn't know those side effects..." The blond-haired boy mumbled, utterly irritated at the man's riddle-like words. Nonoko stared at him and he was suddenly back to his gentle side. He stared back at her with an apologetic look, he wasn't perfect. Even people as sensitive as him can snap.

Dr. Ogarasawa said sourly, "The last emotion that she experienced before her brain cells got locked will be what she's feeling right now. Most likely, amnesia cases like this is caused by continual physical abuse, specifically the head." He looked at his audience' dumb-founded expression with a glint of admiration to him. "It's either frustration, anxiety, anguish, betrayal or...pain."

They all cringed from the last word. It must've been Mikan's last feeling the last emotion she felt that last moment. Maybe it was the cause why she was so bitter and unfriendly to others.

She suffers inside. And alone.

"It's all in her head," Sumire mused. "Literally."

Yuu asked wearily, "So, she'll be like this just until we get her memories back?"

"If...we get her memories back." Nonoko corrected slowly.

An exasparated sigh escaped from the gang's lips. "Why is everything such a mess?!" Ruka whined. Just then, they heard a crashing sound from behind them. Just to find a broken jar of crab brains, its contents spilling all over the room. "Hotaru..." the animal-lover muttered before running off to the direction he believes the raven-haired girl went to.

* * *

**Waaahhh. Poor Mikan. Oh no, it doesn't have any hint of humor, right? No! I'm nonsense. I don't have a sense of humor...got it? If not, well then maybe that's why you're not laughing your head off. And if yes, please review and tell me that I still have that little bit humor in me. Really, I've been so morbid these days, my fanfics are slowly turning into heavy drama. And I don't like that. I just hope you don't get bored.**

**I BADLY NEED A REVIEW. Let me know if I suck or I rock. Either of the two. And hey, do you have comments, suggestions? Violent reactions?! Tell me. Tell me something I don't know...something I don't know. Oh. Just got the hang of it. This is getting longer and it fascinates me if you're still reading this. If you're too lazy to review, can you just, story alert? I'd be glad to know that people out there are waiting for the next chap. So it ends here.**

**Ta-ta for now...[[mwahugz]]**

**NatsuMikan383 signing out!**


	9. Reactions

**I'm updating, I'm updating! Really, I have an ocean of ideas for this fic so I was thinking, better write it down than lose it. So, I'm still making up for the past months that I didn't update...do you forgive me now? This is my third chapter for this month, and I'm very proud of it. Review and enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: This thing is getting old. I do not own Gakuen Alice. Just this plot. What a shock.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing in!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Reactions**

Hotaru was in the cafeteria, buying some of her favorite food when she saw some of her classmates in a rush towards a certain with her a jar of crab brains and her blackmailing skills, she followed the gang, unnoticed. She stalked them until the group entered the Academy's hospital. From afar, she could clearly identified the crowd; Sumire, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Ruka. The raven-haired girl muttered, "It's only minutes away from class. What are these idiots doing here?" Still invisible, she crept up behind them as she figured they were talking to a guy in a white coat. She fished out something from her backpack. It was a headband with a cat ears. What was it? You ask, and so the inventor started her lecture:

_**Invention No. 164 - Special Neko-Mimi**_  
_**It widens your range of earshot by 10 meters and is designed like a cat's sensitive ears. It also can translate what you hear into a language you can understand. Now for sale at 100, 000 yen.**_

She then wore the headband, letting her eavesdrop on what the gang and the doctor was discussing about. She first heard Ruka's sad voice, saying, "And most of all, she doesn't smile anymore..." She? Were they talking about Mikan? She wondered as she took involuntary steps towards the group. Then the girl with midnight blue hair said like she was wrapping up the whole conversation, "The Mikan now is the opposite of Mikan before."

She listened well, unknowingly taking steps closer to them. She couldn't make sense of the other sentences until someone said, "The last emotion that she experienced before her brain cells got locked will be what she's feeling right now. Most likely, amnesia cases like this is caused by continual physical abuse, specifically the head. It's either frustration, anxiety, anguish, betrayal or...pain."

Pain...it was what Mikan was feeling now. That's why she's so suspicious and wary about everyone. But she would believe anyone that knows about her past. She would try to accept her past, even though deep inside, she was in agony and lonely. I was the one who caused her pain. And I was the last one before she forgot everything...

"It was all my fault," Hotaru absentmindedly realized.

She dropped the jar she was holding and ran away. She was too upset to turn around and clean the mess she done. The Ice queen took off her invention and her backpack. It had hurt her that she was making her bestfriend suffer. The innocent, dense but nonetheless a great friend, Mikan.

"Imai-san!" A gentle voice made her snap out of her trance. The amethyst-eyed girl turned around to see the blond-haired animal boy and out of depression, she threw herself at his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Ruka seem shocked by the blackmailer's actions so he stood there stiffly, unable to make out the right reaction. Just then, he tried to soothe her by stroking her back.

Her muffled voice was clearly strained, "It's my fault. I'm the reason why she's like this..."

"Don't blame yourself. It started out as a joke but...it just didn't turn out right," Ruka softly comforted. "No," she pulled away. "I'm not stupid. I know it was me," she argued and locked gaze with the boy in front of her. Amethyst versus Aquamarine. Hotaru slowly composed herself.

"Okay, okay," the blonde boy gave in. "I'm a little bit angry at what you did to her. But not you. I know how hard it is for you to watch her suffer while blaming yourself." The short-haired girl nodded with eyes full of gratitude. "And now Hyuuga wants to fix this mess while I was the one who made it..." she told the boy, utterly distracted. The animal-lover was caught off-guard by the statement. Surprised, he asked, "What?!?" Hotaru slowly bowed her head again, now with regret of letting the kuro neko have his way.

Ruka tilted her chin up so he could look at her teary eyes. "Tell me..." he pleaded. She slapped his hand away before raising her head high with newfound confidence. "The last time I saw him was at the hospital. He said he's gonna get Niji Yuuki to heal Mikan--" but before she could finish, Ruka had cut her off, "But you know how dangerous that could be! You should have stopped him!" his voice was suddenly raised than usual. "I did! I warned him, but he just mocked me by saying..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she recalled the black cat's words.

"By saying what?" Curiousity got better of the blonde boy. Hotaru looked up with a smirk, "If I tell you, I'm gonna have to blackmail you to keep quiet." The animal boy shuddered at that thought but was partly glad that the cold girl that he admired for long was back at her usual self. Well, not that it was in favor for him. "Don't worry. I won't ask..." he murmured to her. "...EVER," he added inadibly.

Out of the blue, Hotaru punched him playfully at his shoulder. "Just kidding. Your bestfriend told me not to blackmail you so he would forgive me for hurting Mikan. He didn't exactly said that but it seems like that. Is that okay with you?" the raven-haired girl babbled lightly with a small smile touching her lips. All Ruka could reply was a soft whimper, "Ow." The Ice queen suddenly worried. "Are you okay, animal boy?" she asked, biting her lips, nervous that she had hurt another person again. She muttered sadly, "Maybe I just can't do anything right, can I?"

The blondie shook his head, "No. I'm fine, really. Just..."--he winced in pain--"...taken off-guard." She threw a worried and apologetic glance at him.

"There you are, tour guide." A voice of a girl said. Hotaru replied faced her coldly, "Yeah. Sorry for leaving you. C'mon. Let's head back to class before we're late, Mikan." When the brunette saw Ruka, she yanked the inventor's arms back. "Hey, hey. He seems familiar..." the nullifier mused. "He's our classmate and Hyuuga's bestfriend. Of course he's familiar," the inventor said lazily. Just then, Mikan remembered the boy in the picture that she found in her bestfriend's backpack. "Oh. He's that boy with many pictures in your backpack, right?" she asked Hotaru, making the latter look away. Ruka, hearing this, flustered ten thousand shades of red.

The tangerine-named girl then looked straight into the boy's ocean blue eyes. She grinned widely and gave out her hand, in a sweet voice, she said, "Hi. I'm Hotaru's bestfriend...but I bet you already know that. What's your name?" The animal lover stammered in return, his cheeks flushed. "I-I'm Nogi Ruka," he said as he shook Mikan's hand. Then suddenly, the girl's grip tightened, making him grimace in pain.

"Look, Ruka, if you ever hurt her, I swear I'm gonna kill you. Friends before, or not. Got it?" Mikan threatened him. The poor boy quickly glanced at the raven-haired girl behind the brunette and answered nervously but truthfully, "Y-yes." In the corner of his eyes, he saw Hotaru roll her eyes before saying, "Mikan, give it up. He's not gonna hurt me. Trust me..." she reassured as she gave the boy an evil smirk. Ruka suddenly felt that the wind was turning wintry.

Mikan finally let go of the blonde's hand and walked away with her bestfriend. When the two girls were out of earshot, he said, "Not gonna hurt her? Pfft. The most likely she is to hurt me..." And he walked back to the gang.

"Did she hear us?" Permy instantly asked as soon as he walked in. He replied a soft "Yes" as he rubbed his sore shoulder. And cramped hand. "Those two surely were aggressive..." the blondie grumbled to himself. "What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," Anna asked. "Close," Ruka breathed. The mind reader suddenly bursted out laughing as he read his mind. The poor blondie was still thinking about the scene a while ago. Nonoko sighed, "Oh boy, being a mind reader sure keeps you updated..."

Everyone stared at Koko like he was crazy. Well, crazy is not the right word for him but rather, weird or freaky. "What?" he said innocently and continued laughing. His laughing was reduced to a cough when the animal boy elbowed him. "Piyo is hungry. No, starving. And one more thing, he likes junk food..." Ruka said in a deadly tone. The freak shuddered and hid behind Anna. "I changed my mind. It sucks to be a mind reader!" the girl with dark-blue hair said. The gang bursted out in laughter. When the signal bell suddenly rang, they frantically ran back to their own classrooms.

* * *

_A certain boy with raven locks found himself tied up to a chair in the middle of a small room. He looked out the window and saw that it was already morning. "So the kuro neko awakes," a mysterious voice said from behind him. "Let me go..." he said through his gritted teeth. "Not so fast." the source of the voice suddenly came to Natsume's view._

_The flamecaster can't help but gasp at the sight of his abductor. She looked exactly like Mikan, but without the pigtails hairstyle. Her warm chocolate brown eyes scrutinized the boy's movements._

_"Yuka...Azumi?" he croaked out as the owner of the name smiled smugly at him. "Surprise, surprise..." she said sarcastically. "Wandering too far, ne? Kuro neko?"_

* * *

**Hurray for chapter 9!!! Sorry for some Hotaru OOC but it was just fun to make her look weak than her usual uncaring front. Anyways, I told ya I had better plans for Mikan's mother. And some hint to what I'm planning to do...Yuka Azumi has the Steal, Copy and Erase Alice. It's gonna be real handy in this story so watch out. This is almost getting to where the Rising Action is. Yayyy. And oh, the last part of this chap is like the prologue for the next one so...it's kinda exciting, don't you think? No? Aw, c'mon! **

**Please review, review, or review. If not, then story alert or favorite story or favorite author me. It's all in the same button so just make use of it, kay? Haha. I'm so silly. ****Can't wait to write the next chappie! I'll see ya soon!!**

**NatsuMikan383 signing out!**


	10. Alliance

**So this is chapter 10. I really can't contain my excitement anymore, my hands are itching to touch our keyboard. Pfft. Stupid sister. Anyways, I chased her away already so I have the whole day to write this chap!! Yayy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah. Can't the word 'disclaimer' serve its purpose already? Sure, it's capitalized.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing in!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Alliance **

For what seemed like a millionth time, Natsume tried to accumulate some fire from his palms to burn the sturdy ropes binding him on a wooden chair. Or make the chair alone burst into flames, but someone nearby would eventually nullify his alice. "Don't waste your time, kuro neko. You'll only tire yourself," the foxy woman smiled mockingly. "Damn you!" the crimson-eyed boy cussed. Yuka's voice suddenly became gentle, "Oh! Aren't teens supposed to be respecting their elders? And what harsh language--"

"Something happened with your daughter, Mikan." The flamecaster said solemnly, his eyes were hid behind his raven locks. This caught the AAO member's interest in an instant. Her chocolate eyes clouded with worry, she gasped. "She isn't...dead yet, is she?" The brunette asked, hoping the boy would say 'no'.

Natsume smirked inwardly at his distraction. Maybe the woman could be his ally. But still, she's an enemy. Better be careful..."Release me first then I'll tell you," he conditioned. With a blink of an eye, the rope was gone and Yuka had him by his shoulder, shaking him as she begged for some piece of information about her neglected daughter. "Tell me! What happened to her?" she pleaded.

"She's still alive, okay? And it's nothing physical. Don't fret," the raven-haired boy finally spoke in a blank tone. The brunette took in a sharp breath, and sighed. She let go of the boy's shoulders. "Sorry for the outburst. It's just...I care about my daughter more than anything else in the world. Even just from afar. She's the last memory of her father..." Yuka said. She then turned around, her back facing Natsume, realizing she had said too much. But then she heard the ruby-eyed boy mutter, "If you love her that much then why are you out to destroy the place she loves the most?"

The woman scoffed, "Love the Academy? I did, too, for once. Because I was so dense back then until I realized that the Academy just treats us as puppets and nothing more. It shouldn't exist. It lacks love and compassion..." She faced the boy. "What do you know about love? You abandoned your daughter to keep her away from Alice Academy. But look at where she's standing now. She loves the Academy as much as you hate it," Natsume reasoned.

The brunette glared at him as the kuro neko smirked. "Well I didn't know she'll get an icy bestfriend in which she follows to the Academy. I'm not psychic, you know. That's beyond my power," she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. The raven-haired guy's lips twitched in amusement, gaining the knowledge that the woman was still updated with her daughter's life. And also, how Mikan got her stubborness. "I don't care. Can't you see? She can befriend any kind of people. Even dangerous ones like me. She wants to protect the Academy to protect her friends. Not because she was forced to. And even though that would mean she would have to fight her own mother," the boy with crimson orbs said bluntly. The woman muttered something unintelligible.

"Enough of this pep talk. Can't you just tell me what happened to Mikan?" she asked, as she sensed that she would be no match for the kuro neko in talks like these. Such a sly kid, she thought. The flamecaster looked straight into the brunette's deep amber eyes. "She has amnesia," he clearly informed her. The woman smirked. "That's good. Maybe that way, she would forget her love for the Academy..." She had said the word 'love' like she was quoting it. "That's impossible. Memories can be erased, but feelings are hard to forget." Natsume said. "What I'm concerned about is, she's not her old usual self...well, not that I liked it but, it's just..." he trailed off, bowing his head in despair.

A sudden realization hit the brunette. "Oh. So that's why you're here? To get Ni'ji Yuuki to heal my daughter? Not to spy us or anything?" she asked incredulously. He hesitated before answering, "Yeah. Sorta like that." Yuka broke into a wide grin. "Aha!" She clasped her hands excitedly. "Is this what I'm thinking? That the cold kuro neko likes my dense, cheerful Mikan?"

He growled at her. "Okay! No need to be hostile," the brunette patted his pack encouragingly. "You're secret's safe with me..." she whispered that made the teenage boy look away, in efforts of hiding his blush. However, it seems that our kuro neko wasn't the only one who had keen eyes, the childish woman was observant too. "You're blushing," Yuka prodded. "I'm not," Natsume retorted, teeth grinding. The AAO member pouted cutely, just like Mikan, but was a more mature expression. "Hmph. But you were. It's no use hiding it from me, sooner or later, you'd be pleasing me just so you could ask her hand in marriage..." she grumbled.

The raven-haired teen rolled his eyes. "Right, like that would ever happen." Suddenly, the woman bursted laughing, clutching her stomach. "What?" irked, Natsume hissed. Then he sighed, "Yeah...like mother like daughter..." Wiping tears from her eyes, the brunette said in between giggles, "Nothing. It's just, do you like Mikan that much? Imagine, you went here, alone, just for her. Do you even know what dangerous situation you would be in if I wasn't the one to abduct you?" Yuka sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling. "That's so kawaii! You're like Mikan's knight in shining armor..."

"Will you just shut it, you traitor?!?" the flamecaster was truly mortified by the things the mother of the girl she loved were saying. His hot temper never was useful in times like these. Yuka stopped laughing abruptly that she looked like she was out of her mind. Humor in her warm chocolate brown eyes was gone, changing into the color of burnt umber.

"What did you just call me??" the brunette woman managed to voice out through her clenched teeth. She got Natsume's collar and raised him to her level. Since Yuka was a little bit taller than the spurting teen. Fierce, cold eyes striked angry walnut orbs. The intensity of their glares sent electric shocks through the air. "Traitor," the kuro neko spat venomously, that it sounded like he was cursing.

"If you ever call me that again--" the threat was interrupted by a series of pounding on the door. "Yuka-sama! Master has called upon you to show up in his study room at once!" A big voice from a probably big man came from outside. Panic shot through the brunette's body. She put down Natsume without a sound. "Kuro neko, hide, I'll help you heal Mikan. Just wait for me here. I have a plan..." she whispered. "Whatever" Well, you know who said that.

"Coming!" she called out and went outside to find the two guards of AAO's hideout. "Go back to your posts. No need to escort me," the woman commanded as the men nodded and disappeared in a flash. Yuka then walked silently to the said venue. She knocked on the mahogany door, and trembled when she heard the leader's voice. "Come in..." a mild voice came from inside the room. When she opened the door, she was suddenly in a man's arms.

"I missed you..." he mumbled in her ears. She hugged back willingly, thinking this was another friendly hug. "Yes, yes," she laughed briefly, before pulling away. "Niji-san...is that the only reason to why you called me?" she asked with petulance but was deep in side, she was nervous. She stepped back, taking a good look at the leader of the AAO. He was slightly taller than her, with blond hair and pale skin. He had alluring dark midnight eyes, and a remarkable crescent moon symbol just below his left eye.

He smiled gently, "Of course not. I called you because Regina was out, and left some unfinished business that's needed urgently. Can you help me finish the work?" Yuka started to get suspicious. Regina? Out? What does that mean? Regina Kyoku had been AAO's secretary long before she even joined the Organization. The purple-haired 10-year-old-girl with honey-gold eyes was a very sweet girl. Her spiky hairstyle made her look like a pixie. She was very beautiful. It was baffling to why she never aged, and remained in her current state and is technically older than Yuka.

What was more surprising, she had the Second Sight Alice. Which mean she's sensitive to paranormal things and can foresee the future. However, not vividly, as the future is changing every second. And nothing related to remain a child. Niji even told Yuka that Regina was going to live forever.

Nevertheless, the little girl never left Niji Yuuki's side.

"I'd be glad to," the brunette said and smiled at him. The man really had this light aura around him that you can't help not to feel enthustiastic or happy whenever you're around him. Yuka then started looking at some papers on the table, when suddenly, she felt arms snaking around her waist. When she turned around, her lips met another set of lips, kissing her hungrily. She didn't like this one bit. Instead, she took advantage of the situation and started stealing his alice, slowly, a golden alice stone started forming in her hands. They broke away, catching their breath.

She gasped at what she did. She just kissed the person she considered as her bestfriend! "No, this isn't right. You're my bestfriend and..." she couldn't force out any words anymore. The blond frowned at her reaction. "But we could be more than just friends," he whispered and stroke her cheek gently. Her grip tightened around the hidden alice stone in her hand. She looked down when she remembered Natsume's words. Or rather, word.

_"Traitor"_

The word clouded her mind. "Sorry..." she said before swiftly exiting the room.

When the brunette was gone, a violet-haired girl came out from a dark corner of the room. "I didn't have to watch that. I'm too young for kissing scenes," she scolded in a childish voice. The blond ran a slender finger through his hair before chuckling, "Sorry. I'm just afraid that I'll never see her again...so I grabbed my last chance," he stared after the door pensively. "And what are you talking about you're too young? You're even older than me, technically." He added without taking his eyes off the entrance of the room.

The little girl laughed impishly, scratching her head, "Ahh. Right, I almost forgot. But I don't look old, though." She followed the guy's gaze. "What are you gonna do about this now? She stole your alice so you're gonna be useless for sometime. What if she won't come back? What will happen to the AAO?"

Niji finally faced the 10-year-old. "Ask yourself. You're the psychic."

* * *

Natsume had fallen asleep while waiting for Yuka in a place he identified as a storage room. What with the cobwebs and unbelivably thick dust that seem to envelope the whole place. He dreamed of an unfamiliar song, but sang by someone he never knew could sing. Himself.

_'Maybe tomorrow you'll say that you're mine _

_You'll realise I could change _

_I'm gonna show you I'm in it for life_

_ I'll get you back some day_

_ Maybe tomorrow...'_

"KURO NEKO! Wake up, you arrogant, always-smirking brat!" a feminine but fiery voice woke him up.

He sat up and found the brunette woman. "Oh. I thought that Yuuki whatever his name was already murdered you," he said coldly. She grimaced at the boy's statement. "We've got to go now. Before he notices I stole his alice," Yuka said, her voice was strained. The raven-haired boy noticed this, of course, but chose to ignore it. "Good. Sounds like a hell of a plan," he commented. The AAO member smirked at him and so did the kuro neko.

* * *

**Oh yeahhhhh!!! It's finally coming together! But still, there are so many things to be revealed. Bwehehe. And oh, I wanna tell you some trivia; Niji Yuuki loves Yuka but she, too, is dense like Mikan. BTW, I love Regina's character. She's like Alice Cullen. Haha. But has purple hair. Hmm...so did you like it? I feel bad that nobody's reading this anymore. (T^T) Please, please. Is it so hard to review??? If yes, then just story alert. That'll make me feel better. I'm not gonna post the next chap until I get at least 5 reviews. Just five. Some encouragement, please? **

**NatsuMikan383 signing out!**


	11. Change and Mystery

****

Argh. I'm having a very hard time updating my fanfics. Blame my brother! *glares accusingly at younger bro* He won't let me use the computer. He wants to keep it all to himself! Waah~I have a selfish brother. And I don't know why the younger one is dominating over me. I really pity myself. :-(( Poor me.

**DISCLAIMER: Ask me if Gakuen Alice is mine. My answer would be; Of course....NOT.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing in!**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
****Change and Mystery**

"Ohayou students!" said a blond-haired man that's usually mistaken as a gay.

He stood in front of the class with a big smile plastered on his face, wearing a bright pink t-shirt and skinny jeans complete with pink converse shoes. Wow, maybe Sharpay Evans would find his outfit cute. But not the students, definitely not them.

A weak "Good morning" was mumbled by some of the students who were attentive enough to hear their teacher's greeting. A certain brunette sat at the back, staring mindlessly outside the window. She was bored out of her mind, and she was wondering why the seat beside her was empty. She used to annoy her seatmate a lot.....

In deep thought, the brunette's mind drifted to the handsome raven-haired boy who went in her hospital room and told her they were secret lovers. Can she really trust him? But she needed to grasp unto something. To know something about her forgotten past. She felt like she was blind, and she was desperately fumbling for something to hold on to. Then, HE came. But, love? She almost puked by thinking about the idea. It was just sickening for her to have N-Natsume as a...(gulp)...boyfriend. Just look that! She's stammering in her mind! She can't even think of the word...boyfriend.

Narumi continued on despite the knowledge of having inattentive students in class, "Announcement! In relation to the Academy's Foundation Day, we have to choose one student in this class to present our section." He looked around. "So, who wants to audition as the class rep?" The class was silent.

Back to Mikan...But he sure is gorgeous, she thought, recalling Natsume's striking features. What? No no no no no...I can't think that! Yes, I can. He's MY boyfriend! She argued with herself. Can you believe it? Now why am I thinking about that perv

"Mikan-chan, do you want to audition?" A question that involved her name brought her back to Earth. It was Narumi-sensei. Her memories weren't restored yet, but she heard many things about the eccentric person that was her adviser. Many people think he's a homo, but he really isn't. Not out of the closet yet, maybe.

She had to look up to say, "Huh?"

The students looked at her with worried faces. They knew that Mikan was always paying attention, but now she's changed. She wasn't listening anymore 'coz she was dozing off. They knew, that the old cheerful girl who brightened their day respected Narumi enough to listen to his boring lectures. She even participated actively in them. But now...she acted like she hadn't been there all day. Like she was invisible.

The gay-ish teacher repeated, "Do you want to audition?" He had said the words very slowly, like Mikan was some kindergarten who knew nothing but ABC. This insulted the brown-haired girl. "No," she spat coldly. "Why would I?"

Surprise was visible in each of her classmates' faces. Some, like the seaweed-haired girl who looked familiar to Mikan, gasped. Iinchou shook his head, thinking about the fact that Mikan never talked back to a teacher. Well, maybe she would if it was Jinno-sensei, but Narumi? She treated him as a father! What kind of daughter are you if you talked back to your father? Ruka shot a look to Hotaru saying "It's not your fault." And the amethyst-eyed girl nodded despite the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Narumi didn't seem to mind that his favorite student in class talked to him like that. He understood. He also knew someone--probably Natsume--would change Mikan back to her usual self. Not because of some alice, but because he was always there beside her. "Well, I was just wondering if this activity sparked your interest." Mikan snorted at this. He turned to the rest of the class. "Okay then, I'll be the one to choose the class rep, is that okay with you?"

Before the students could protest, the bell rang. The students groaned before scrambling out of the classroom.

Three students were left behind, with the blond teacher still standing up front. Hotaru made the first move, as she inched her way towards her bestfriend. Unknowingly, Ruka followed suit. The raven-haired inventor grabbed Mikan's arm and bluntly said, "Let's go." While the brunette just allowed herself to be dragged by the one person she trusts in this place. The gay-ish teach shot the amethyst-eyed girl a knowing look when they passed by him, which freaked out the animal boy.

* * *

A certain raven-haired boy and a brown-haired woman sneaked in the gates of Alice Academy without breaking a sweat. They were both experts in their own way, and entered the school's premises in stealth. On the way to the kuro neko's room, Natsume asked the elder lady, "So can you heal Polka now?"

"Who's Polka?" Yuka blurted. The flamecaster looked away. What would be her reaction if he'd been peeping into her daughter's underwear almost everyday? Well, it always happens by accident, so technically, it wasn't his fault. So he simply told her, "Nothing. It's just something I grown accustomed to calling her."

The brunette said like a love-sick high school girl, "Aw, how cute! You even call each other nicknames!"

_Oh great, now I see where she gets it from...._He snapped, "Forget it. Answer my question."

"Ohhh, but you're a killjoy! That's minus 2 points..." The brunette got a piece of paper with and scribbled down something (chibi mode). Natsume is in the background, wearing an is-she-crazy? kind of expression.

Yuka's face became serious before saying, "We have to bestow this to a non-alice person before it could be used to heal Mikan." Pfft. Women and their mood swings.

"How the heck can we find a person with no alice in this place specialized for alices?!" Natsume asked with a hint, no, annoyance thick in his voice.

The woman beside him became quiet all of a sudden, her eyes scanning the place.

"Wha-" her hand covered his mouth to cut off his question. She shushed him as distinct voices neared their direction. The brown-haired adult dragged the boy to hide behind some bushes nearby. The moment they were hidden, she let go of him. The flamecaster took a sharp intake of breath, then he spied the two figures approaching the spot they were just seconds ago.

A blonde-haired girl with mellow midnight-blue, almost violet eyes with a bulging duffel slung on both her shoulders came into view. The light breeze swayed her waist-length hair as she put a hand over it to stop it from being shuffled. She wore a thick cotton sweater, the same shade as her eyes, and really skinny jeans. She had the looks of a sophisticated model, with the grace of a well-trained royalty. But at the same time, the girl shown innocence, as she was about the same age as the sneaky kuro neko currently lurking in the shadows.

A few meters behind her was a familiar blond-haired teacher in Gakuen alice, wearing a rare frown in his face. Narumi-sensei was known to be very enthustiastic, but now he looked so sullen. "Don't leave, please, I beg of you!" He said, running towards the young girl who mirorred the same expression he had on his face. _Somehow, they look identical_, mused Natsume.

"I don't think I belong here, Narumi-san. I think I would just visit you once you find some free time," the girl spoke softly, but firmly. The not-really-so-gay teacher shook his head, a wistful smile on his face. "But you do belong here, Angel-chan," Narumi had said in a tender voice. It almost made a crimson-eyed boy throw up all over. What's with him? He tried to listen more, and he heard the person he often hated for whipping him say, "You're a half-alice. Although you have the body of a non-alice person, I know you still possess an Alice, though I doubt you can use it fully, though."

A moment of silent. She sighed. "Okay, I'll stay."

The Black Cat was shocked at the discovery. _A half-alice?_

He was about to tell Yuka Azumi the idea that popped up in his mind, but he only saw an empty space beside him. Where'd she go? He stood up and cocked his head from side to side. No sign of her. She got away. Shoot. She better be not a spy, or else, he would really take the blame on himself. He brought an enemy inside their home base, so he should be obligated to watch her every move. But he lost her. Damn!

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga?" A monotonous voice broke off his thoughts.

In front of him, stood Hotaru Imai who had Mikan by her arm, with his bestfriend, Ruka following closely behind. The Ice Queen had asked the blunt question, of course, in case you're wondering. He side-glanced to the two people that he was eavesdropping to, but they were gone. He put back his attention to the trio in front of him and tried to look as impassive as possible. He was never gonna show them a trace of guilt because he 'overheard' the conversation that took place a while ago. "None of your business," he replied immediately.

How did he get so handsome? was the brunette's first thought the moment she saw her so-called boyfriend for the second time. Realization dawned on her, and her cheeks raidated. What am I thinking about? And oh no, my heart is palpating, I might get a heart attack! She thought as she took in all his freakishly, insanely, good features. She drifted away to La La Land...

The kuro neko noticed Mikan alongside the stoic inventor. Her face was flushed, for a reason he didn't know. He already rejected the theory that she could be blushing, because that isn't possible with her cold attitude in her state right now. Maybe she had a fever? That thought worried him. _But why is she looking - dreamily, if I may add - at me? __I'm smirking right now, am I?_

Hotaru followed to where his smirk was directed at, and found out that it landed on Mikan. Stupid Hyuuga, lying to Mikan when she was the most vulnerable, she thought. She yanked her bestfriend away, with one angry look on the ruby-eyed boy before stalking off.

_If you hurt her, Hyuuga. I'd torture you until you forget yourself. I swear._

Natsume was lost in his thoughts as he took fertive glances at the girl he really loved, that became his girlfriend because he told her she was his secret lover before she got amnesia. _It wasn't my fault, really_, he consoled himself to save himself from the guilt that he had tricked Mikan Sakura. _The idiot was too dense to believe..._

A tap on his shoulder crashed him down to Earth. "What?" he said annoyingly.

It was Ruka, with a worried expression written all over his face. "I'm glad you're okay." Was the first thing his bestfriend said to him after not seeing each other for almost two days. The next thing his blonde-haired friend said was, "So...did you find what you're looking for?"

He was about to nod but he remembered about Yuka in the loose. Yes, he did. But it got away. In reply, he just grimaced to show that he has somehow failed. Both had learned to understand each other through silent actions. If one of them scowls or expresses anger or sadness, it means they were having a bad day and chooses to be alone. However, if they show a smile (or a smirk, in Natsume's case), it means they have done something fulfilling for themselves.

But this wasn't one of those times.

* * *

Golden eyes snapped wide open.

"Yuka ran away from the Black Cat," a purple-haired girl said out of the blue. She was just sitting with Niji Yuuki, the leader of Anti-Alice Organization, drinking some tea when she had this vision. A brunette woman jumping over the tall fences of the Academy she was against. And the crimson-eyed boy's baffled expression when he found out that the woman wasn't beside him anymore.

The pale-faced blond man who was lounging around suddenly tensed up. "What? Why'd she do that? Where is she going, Regina?" Niji desperately asked questions, wanting to make sure the safety of his beloved.

"Right now, she just wants to get away from everything. Her mind is set on spending some time alone in the city," the young girl massaged her temples, closing her eyes to concentrate. "But she doesn't know what to do with your alice. She's hesitating between using it on her daughter to make up the time she wasn't there for her or just go back to Alice Academy with the intent of spying the enemy."

Niji's azure eyes were thoughtful when he heard the young girl's psychic seeings. He knows Yuka very well, and knows that she's the one to break rules just to follow her instincts, or her own heart. To him, helping her daughter to risk her chance to remain in the Organization would be likely what the woman would do.

But who knows? Maybe she will change.

Perhaps this time she would do what she's supposed to do.

"Everything changes, and then the change becomes a mystery," he said absent-mindedly. Regina turned to him. Her boss really has this tendency to talk to himself about things that only his crooked mind can realize. But his words are very useful to her, too. She often list down some of his quotes and tease him about it. The blond-haired man would lightheartedly chuckle every time, not offended by the very least.

He suddenly stared straight through Regina's golden orbs which made her jump up. I tell you a little secret, she's rarely suprised, what with all her foreseeing the future and everything. But this time she was really caught off-guard. Niji Yuuki has his way of scaring people.

He said, "The mystery becomes the change."

* * *

**Is it too short? I apologize if for you, it is. Really, I'm having a headache right now that's why I can't pour out more ideas from my head. I do know where this is all going, I've already kinda planned it out. But who knows what kind of crazy idea would suddenly pop up in my mind one of these days? Especially that I'm bored.**

**So what do you think? Review, ne?**

**Tell me if this is too slow-paced for your liking and I'll speed it up for you! Haha. Okay, really. Tell me through a review! Come on, click that button. Yes, that green button down there. And type in your thoughts. Feel free to flame me but don't hurt me too much because I'm so emotional these days. I might delete this story and tell you that I 'accidentally' deleted this. Hmm. Joking. I would never do that to you, though.**

**NatsuMikan383 signing out! **


End file.
